It is well-known in the prior art to construct shelf systems by means of vertical runners secured to wall members or the like. These vertical runners generally include a plurality of detent holes spaced longitudinally thereon. The system includes a plurality of shelf brackets each having teeth for engaging at least one of the detent holes of the vertical runners in a supporting fashion.
Generally speaking, these prior art shelf brackets extend orthogonally from the vertically disposed runners, and the shelves of the systems rest atop the generally horizontal shelf brackets. Thus the shelves themselves are disposed in a horizontal plane.
In many situations, such as commercial display of items for sale, it would be advantageous to have the shelves angled obliquely upwardly so that the items supported thereon would more directly meet the gaze of the viewer or prospective buyer. There is no system known in the prior art for this type of display.